


Faint

by centroid



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, You'll cry, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centroid/pseuds/centroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I read somewhere that the hearing is the last to go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faint

The steady beep of the machine was doing nothing to sooth Dan. He’s always tapped out tunes, but this was far more sporadic. Every third _beep_ wouldn’t sound, and Dan’s old heart couldn’t take much more of this. The suspense was killing him- literally, and every time the beep took a little too long to voice itself as present, Dan would shed more tears, thinking this would be the last second.

He was weak, but not as much so as his love.

“I read somewhere that the hearing is the last to go.” He started, and tears were already welling up in his eyes because speaking meant _reality_ and Dan had never been good at that. “So I’m gonna talk to you like you’re still-” He breathed, letting out his heartbreak as well. Too bad it didn’t go away that easily. “I also read, that when someone is finally ready, they’ll let go. It said they first need confirmation that everyone was said goodbye to, and then you can let go peacefully.” Dan tilted his head back, letting more tears run down his face as his jaw clenched. “I know you’d say to look on the bright side, but I can’t see one.” His voice heightened at the end, and that made his heart clench even _more_ because he could _hear_ his own pain.

“You know, kangaroos can’t jump if you lift their tail off the ground.” Dan chuckled a melancholy song, and his own laugh of 26 rang in his ears. He remembered the giggles, fights, everything- all so barren now.

He remembered internet news, and if they were still young radio show presenters then this would be the main topic.

“I love you. So much-” Dan couldn’t say his name. It was on the tip of his tongue, but it was venom to his ears.

“Since I met you, my life has been turned on its side. Nothing was sad anymore. Everything was shining and bright, and it has been for so many years.” He was shaking, He couldn’t even see with the water in his eyes, but he didn’t need sight for this to hurt.

“I could go on for hours- all the things we’ve done together, all the memories; there are too many to talk about. But I have this horrible feeling that you’re just waiting for me to finish. So you can let go.” He hiccuped.

Why was this so cruel?

“So I’ll say this one more time. This was the most fun I’ve ever had-” He choked “-and I love you with all of my being.”

Dan stood up. He took one step so he was directly beside the bed, and leaned down.

“I will always love you, and I will never forget you.” He opened his eyes to see his tears falling onto pale skin, tainting the beauty there. He leaned in to kiss his own tear off his love’s cold forehead. Dan grabbed the hand resting beside the motionless body.

“You can let go now, Phil.” He whispered.

He felt Phil’s hand twitch, and the beeping stopped.


End file.
